


In Your Eyes

by chokulit191



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Not Beta Read, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokulit191/pseuds/chokulit191
Summary: If the eyes are the windows to our souls, what happens to FitzSimmons when they're not looking at each other?





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Daily lurker, first time poster so please excuse how rough this story is. I just needed to commit this story on this site so that FitzSimmons will stop having conversations (or not having conversations) in my head.  
> Saw #HealAllTheFeels at twitter, and yeppppp, I'm feeling the feels and I need them healed.  
> Shoutout to all you writers coming up with stories that #HealAllTheFeels

"Fitz?" Jemma knows that he pretended to be asleep when she walked into their room. "Fitz, talk to me please. Look at me please." Fitz sat up but turned away from her. Jemma sat beside him, placed her hand on his shoulder and said "I want you to know that I've been trying to give you space, since you need to go quiet when you're processing. But you know that I need you as my sounding board. I have to tell you that I'm panicking, I'm panicking that the reason you can't look at me is because you don't love me anymore. I can handle just about anything, but not that. So I need to know Fitz, do you not love me anymore?" 

Holding his head in his hands Fitz said "I'm so awash in guilt that I feel like I'm drowning again. I've killed, I've harmed the people I love, hurt the person I love the most and there's no way to atone for what I've done. I can't bring Mace back, I can't erase this second life that we have to live with, I can't erase your memories of what I did to you. There's nothing I can do, and because of that I can't look at you. After all of that how can you stand to look at me?"

"Because I love the man that you really are, not the twisted version of you inside the Framework. Because when I look into your eyes I see the kindness of your soul, the brilliance of your mind, the fathomless love - and there's nothing I want more than to drown in all of that. Your eyes serve as my touchstone, proof that you're really here with me and that you love me."

So Fitz looked into Jemma's eyes, and when he did he saw the steadiness of her love, the pain, but there was also hope trying to break through. Jemma breathed "Hi Fitz." 

With her looking at him he felt like he could breathe again. With him looking at her she felt that clawing panic inside her subside, because she sees her entire world in his eyes.


End file.
